Ineffective
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: When Shell is assigned to work under cover as a scientist at the SCP Foundation, she has to keep her ability in check and find out what exactly the SCP Foundation is doing. While there, she catches the eye of a certain SCP, more exactly SCP-049.


**Ineffective**

**Summary: **When Shell is assigned to work under cover as a scientist at the SCP Foundation, she has to keep her ability in check and find out what exactly the SCP Foundation is doing. While there, she catches the eye of a certain SCP, more exactly SCP-049.

_**Chapter 1**_

I blinked in confusion at the chief in front of me. "You want me to do what?"

"Miss Hartford, we need you to go undercover as a scientist and find out what's going on in the SCP Foundation." The Chief replied, handing me a yellow file folder. "There have been rumors that the Foundation have been doing more than what we thought was legal. And none of my officers are willing, or brave enough to do it."

"So why did you pick me out of all people?" My hazel eyes narrowed at the chief, who seemed a bit tense from my glare.

"Well...we know who you are and what you write, horror, supernatural and so-so novels like that." The chief replied. "We are hoping you will help us."

"What exactly am I going to get into?" I quirked an eyebrow at him and he motioned to the file folder. I opened the file folder and began to read.

_**Welcome**_

_SCP artifacts post a significant threat to global security. Various agencies from around the world operate to maintain human independence from extra-terrestrial, extra-dimensional, and extra-universal threat. In the past humankind as been at the whim of these bizarre artifacts and similar phenomena, but now we have reached a point in history where we can begin to control and contain these defiances of natural law. _

_You are now working for the SCP Foundation. You have no need to understand how or why we operate. What you do need to understand is how vital your mission is. _

_**Our goals**_

_ -Observe preternatural phenomena and develop new theories of science based on their observable behavior._

_ -Contain potentially dangerous phenomena. _

_ -Develop safety procedures for dealing with all future phenomena. _

_ -Observe, detain, and destroy any one or anything preventing us from accomplishing the above-stated goals. _

_**SCP Reports**_

_One of the most essential functions of the Foundation is to compile and consolidate information about artifacts in our possession, or observe outside of our scope of influence. _

_Special Containment procedures are required for each and every observed phenomena. It is amongst your top priorities to assist the higher-level officers in the research required for the composition of these reports. These reports are the foundation of the Foundation. _

_Also, it is imperative that these documents never leak to the public. If they are verified and traced back to the source by a party not privy to this information, it could spell disaster for the Foundation and all SCP artifacts currently under our control._

"Interesting..." I murmured. "So basically if anyone finds out, the Foundation will be in a huge amount of trouble?"

The chief nodded. "Correct. What we need you to do is just go undercover as a scientist and find out and document what is going on with the Foundation. We originally had one person who worked there, ready to come out to give us everything, but he was killed before he was able to say anything. Assassinated in his own home."

"Do I get a fake ID and everything?" I asked.

The chief nodded and handed me a bag of things. I opened it and found a fake ID, along with an SCP badge. I was now named Abigail Craz, a scientist of the SCP Foundation. I also had a folder of fake paperwork, including everything from my birth certificate to my current location. "Damn..." I whistled.

"You are the new scientist, Abigail Craz and will be assigned to work under Dr. Hatchet." The Chief explained to me and I nodded, understanding. I was up to leave tomorrow morning for my 'new job' and get there within the afternoon. I nodded and left the station, wondering what I had just agreed to. I only shook my head and decided to pack up.

I packed up everything I could into boxes and bags and put everything into the car. The chief had given me directions to the SCP Foundation with all my paperwork. I laid down on my couch and sighed. "This is gonna be weird..." I said softly to myself. By midnight, I fell asleep.

I woke up around eight in the morning and took a quick shower. I got dressed in decent clothes and grabbed the last few things before heading out. I followed all the directions carefully and around three in the afternoon, I found myself coming up to a very large, secluded and walled in area. "Whoa..." I whispered, driving up to the first checkpoint.

Two guards were on either side of me and the one on my left came up to my window. "Badge?"

I dug out my badge and showed it to the guard. The guard nodded at the second one and he opened the gates for me. "Parking for faculty is up and to your right. You will go through Doors 1. Welcome to the SCP Foundation, Abigail Craz."

I thanked him and drove inside and to the right to park where I was told. I was getting out as another guard followed by others, but he wore a different attire. Like he must be the leader of the group. "Abigail Craz?" he asked me. His voice was deep and rough sounding.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I am Axel Powell, leader of Mobile Task Force Delta-5." The guard replied. "My men and I were assaigned to help you with your things."

"Ah, thanks.." I nodded. The guards swung their weapons over their shoulders and all of them carried one or two things. Powell carried at least two, keeping one hand empty. "So where to...?"

"Follow us. You will be led to your new home." He replied.

I nodded and followed Powell and his men into the giant building. We walked through long hallways and many doors. Some of the doors had windows in them and a plaque on the side, naming them SCP and had a number and a picture of something or someone who was inside the room. "So...if I may ask...what exactly are in these rooms..?"

I pointed at one particular picture. It said **SCP-049**. The picture was of a man wearing a robe and a Plague Doctor mask. Strangely, the man's eyes looked fairly human. "The SCP Foundation serves to capture and observe things in the world that are abnormal." Powell explained. "We secure, contain and protect."

I continued to look around, seeing the different rooms. It wasn't long before we arrived to where I would be staying. It was a nice, decent sized room with a couch, a huge bed, a bathroom area and a small kitchen area. "The fridge is all packed up for at least three months. When you get low, you can call one of my men to help you restock it." Powell said, he and his men putting my things in the room.

"Well, thanks. When do I start?"

"Actually, now. Mr. Hatchet will be meeting you in Laboratory 5." Powell answered. "Do you want one of us to guide you there?" 

I nodded. The men left the room so I could put on better clothes suited for working. I slipped on a pair of black dress pants and a blue blouse with a black lace tank top underneath and black boots. I put on the white lab coat and my badge on the left side of my chest. I looked at myself in the mirror and made sure my hair was alright, my whole appearance.

"Abigail Craz?" a young, male voice spoke.

I nodded and turned my body to see a young man, around his late twenties. Most likely 28 or 29. He had black hair that swept over to the right and reached the nape of his neck. He had pale green eyes hidden behind black-framed glasses. He was tall, maybe about six foot exact. He wore black pants, a white buttoned shirt with a black tie and a white lab coat like mine and shoes. He had a clipboard in his hand.

I glanced at the badge hanging from his coat. Dr. Hatchet.

"You must be Dr. Hatchet." I nodded and walked towards him. He nodded and held out his hand for me to shake. We shook hands and I noticed he had a strong grip.

"Yes, welcome to the SCP Foundation Miss Craz." He smiled a bit. "A pleasure to have you here."

"Thanks." I nodded and we let go. "So uh...what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I'm going to show you around for a bit. And then you'll be helping me observe one of the SCPs here." He replied. "It is not too difficult once you go through it a few times."

I nodded and followed Dr. Hatchet out of my room.

The next two hours were filled with Dr. Hatchet filling me in about the Foundation and what exactly they were doing. They currently had 1,999 SCPs and were looking for more as time went by. We went by several cells that the SCPs were in. Dr. Hatchet told me that most of the SCP's were an Euclid or a Keter. Euclid meant they were unpredictable, but not quite a threat to humanity. Keter meant they were a threat.

I took in every single word that Dr. Hatchet had said to me. I even had a little notebook to write things down in case I needed to look at or remember them. It was around seven at night. I had just finished eating my dinner when Dr. Hatchet said we were ready to get one of the SCPs out to observe and take blood samples.

We headed out to the cell we were going to be meeting the SCP. I hadn't noticed until I looked up at the picture.

**SCP-049**


End file.
